


happy

by orphan_account



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-13
Updated: 2007-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, Haru is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy

Yuki isn't gay, even though a lot of people think so. It would be easier; but he likes girls, likes to look at them, likes when they giggle and touch him, all soft smiles and long, silky hair.

But Haru. He could almost make an exception for Haru.

Haru cares for him, has since that day they met at the window, when Haru realized he was being as prejudiced against Yuki as other people were against him.

Haru is special.

Yuki sits down next to him on the bench and feels himself redden. "I just wanted to say thanks. For making Hatori come and get Ayame. He was ..."

Haru smiles sweetly but doesn't say anything. He seldom does when Yuki's nearby, which used to confuse Yuki. Not anymore. He knows how hard it is to find the right words sometimes.

Yuki reaches over and runs his fingertips over Haru's cheek, which makes Haru blush, but not look away. Yuki smiles back then. Haru's never been afraid of what he feels for Yuki. Among all the teenage drama of secret love and unrealized feelings, it's refreshing to have one person know exactly what they feel.

"You shouldn't do this," Haru finally says, takes Yuki's fingers and entangles them with his own. "You know how that always leads me on." He doesn't sound bitter or reproachful, just slightly out of breath.

"I wonder if you could find a way to get rid of Kyo, too," Yuki jokes.

"He's not bothering you, is he?" Haru isn't joking. He's very serious.

Yuki shakes his head. "He's trying to win, but that's all right. It's a habit he's not willing to part with just yet."

"He's in love with you."

Yuki looks away.

Haru gives a small laugh. "But isn't everyone," he adds quietly.

Their hands are still joined.

"Tohru isn't," Yuki finally says. He wants her to be, sometimes. But then, that would make her less special, because it would make her the same as everyone else. Yuki wouldn't want that. He likes her the way she is.

"She's pure," Haru agrees. "Love is about friendship for her. You have her love."

"Hundreds of people have her love," Yuki protests disgruntled. He's used to people loving him, and only him.

Haru smiles again. His eyes tell Yuki that only one person has his love.

For now that's enough. Yuki wishes, sometimes, that he could love Haru, or even Kyo, the way they love him, but he's stuck with Tohru, who doesn't love him like they do.

He chuckles. "We're hopeless," he says and squeezes Haru's hand.

And because Haru's different, and special, and because he pays attention and cares for Yuki so, so much, Yuki figures he can be a little gay for him, sometimes, and leans over to kiss him softly.

Haru responds, kisses him back gently, and for a while, it's just the two of them; they both know it won't last for long, but for as long as it does last, they're happy.

~*~

_~~ written April 2007_


End file.
